


Lato

by Donya



Series: King of sorrow [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mermaid Loki, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony visits Loki every evening, together with their tiny firstborn. Loki lives in the lake, he's a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lato

**Author's Note:**

> For- Ociopupcio.

Tony was so lost in thought that he didn't hear muffled mewling at first. The little one was awake and demanded attention. Tony came up to the wooden cradle and gently lifted the baby. With the utmost care, he wrapped a blue blanket around the tiny body and held it close to his chest. The room was dark, lit by only a couple of candles but it was enough to notice an unspoken question in the baby's eyes. It would only get more difficult to explain to him why his parents lived separately, in two different worlds.

'I know you're hungry. Let's go, your Mother is waiting.'

The balmy evening air reminded Tony of the previous summer, long languid days, warm nights, moonlight on the lake, frantic kisses. It couldn't last, could it, the exhilarating fascination, the burning desire, feeling as if he would die without that creature.

The creature, Loki, the elders told stories of it, claiming that it was the devil himself that tried to lure naïve men and steal their souls. Tony had to admit they were right, although it was not his soul that was stolen, but his heart.

He carried the child in his arms as he walked through the fields. The grass was yellowed already, the summer was almost gone. Autumn would bring colourful leaves, rustling toys for the baby, perhaps that would soothe its pain.

Loki was at the bridge, waiting for them impatiently, half submerged in the warm water. He greeted them with a wide smile and only a few tears glistening on his cheeks. The scales of his tail reflected the last rays of golden sunlight.

'My dearest,' Loki whispered lovingly to the child when Tony handed the precious bundle to its Mother. The blanket was returned to him and he sat on the edge of the bridge, listening to affectionate crooning and the splash of water. The baby could swim like a fish, as expected. Loki held it protectively, unsure if the baby would not drown and fed it, stroking its head the whole time.

'He's growing,' Loki noted with pride. 'He will come here on his own feet the next summer.'

'You are really leaving us, aren't you?' Tony asked with badly hidden bitterness. 'Your own son, your firstborn.'

'I cannot stay, you know that,' Loki sighed and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead. 'I can only hope you will not forget about me.'

The way back was the hardest, taking the boy away from his Mother seemed cruel. Loki wept every time, cursing their forlorn love that broke his heart and blessed him with a child that he could not keep.

The night had the dark scent of mint and nettle, the moon shone over the narrow path. The baby's hair still damp, it slept peacefully, unaware of its tragic fate. It belonged to neither of the two worlds. Tony swore to protect it, keep it safe, yet deep inside, he knew the child was doomed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Weird, I know. It's very loosely based on 'Rybka' by Adam Mickiewicz, a folk ballad. 
> 
> 'Lato' means 'summer'. I couldn't think of any title, except for 'Hey, fishy fishy fish!'


End file.
